prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Tenay
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Las Vagas, Nevada | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1994 | retired = }} Mike Tenay (February 28, 1956), is a play-by-play announcer. He is best known for his time working with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). He is considered one of the foremost wrestling historians, which earned him the nickname "The Professor." Career World Championship Wrestling (1994-2001) Mike Tenay made his WCW announcing debut during the WCW-co-promoted AAA When Worlds Collide pay-per-view in November 1994. Every announcer in WCW, including lead announcer Tony Schiavone, declined to work the broadcast. During this first broadcast, he and Chris Cruise called the match of Los Gringos Locos (Eddy Guerrero and Art Barr) vs. Hijo del Santo and Octagon, judged by the Wrestling Observer Newsletter as a "legendary" five-star match. Following the success of that event, WCW added more luchadores to the roster, and Tenay would appear as a guest announcer during their pay-per-view matches due to his extensive knowledge of holds and maneuvers as well as lucha libre ring psychology. Tenay would later serve as a full-time play-by-play announcer for secondary television shows such as WCW Worldwide and WCW Saturday Night, where he was known as "Iron" Mike Tenay. He was also backstage interviewer for Uncensored 1995. On September 2, 1996 he was moved up to the main show, WCW Monday Nitro, where he served as a third commentator to the team originally consisting of play-by-play announcer Tony Schiavone and color commentator Bobby Heenan. It was there that Schiavone gave him the nickname "The Professor" for his vast and impressive knowledge of the wrestling business, wrestling history, and wrestling maneuvers. In light of WCW adding Thunder as another major weekly show in its lineup, the announce team was pulling double duty during the week. Tenay was named the lead announcer for WCW Thunder, with Schiavone and Heenan serving as the on-screen auxiliaries. He remained an announcer with WCW until its purchase by the WWF in 2001. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002-2015) In early 2002, Tenay was approached by Jeff Jarrett regarding the play-by-play announcer's slot with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Tenay became the voice of the upstart company when it launched in June 2002. From that point onward, Tenay (now sporting a tuxedo at every event) became the voice of TNA, announcing the weekly pay-per-view events, every single episode of Impact Wrestling (originally TNA Impact!) and Xplosion, and every monthly pay-per-view. Tenay's role for the company beyond that of play-by-play man has developed both in front of the camera and behind the scenes. After TNA decided to switch to a booking committee format in mid-2005, Tenay was named to the committee, enhancing his formerly modest influence behind the scenes. Tenay also became the prominent on-screen personality for TNA, conducting interviews with Jeff Jarrett (who has labeled Tenay as "the voice of the fans") as well as making major announcements (such as the signing of Sting). Josh Mathews took Tenay's place as commentator on weekly airings of Impact Wrestling after its move from Spike to Destination America. External links *Mike Tenay profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1956 births Category:Commentators Category:Managers and valets Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1994 debuts Category:Living people